Life among the supernatural and Monstrous
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Issei Hyoudo is the red dragon emperor. He is an unashamed pervert but little did he know he couldn't hide from the supernatural any longer as they were being integrated into human society alongside monster girls from another world that had connected to earth. Can Issei make his harem or will the girls just blow him off, we'll have to see.
1. Chapter 1: Supernatural and Monstrous

Life with the Supernatural and Monstrous

Legalities: I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Musume aka Everyday life with monster girls, or High school DxD. Hell I don't even own the original concept of this story, I just decided to take from those three and make my own story my own way. The main character is Issei but he isn't a complete and utter pervert, things have changed as he aged. That said you'll see all the changes as the story goes on starting in chapter 1. I was originally going to use an OC but you know what I think Issei deserves a chance to shine in one of my works. After this I'm going to get back to my regular update schedule. Sorry if this pisses anyone off but honestly, I just needed to get an idea out of my head. Anyway thanks for listening ot my disclaimer and what not and on to the story.

Talking: "hi" _Thinking_: _"Hi?" __**Ddraig:**_ _"__**Hello Issei."**_**[Boosted Gear] **_Flashback_ *********Scene Change that is unspecified or time change.******** (Character focus Change.)

Chapter 1: Introduced to the supernatural and monsters both, Why the hell are the sexy monster girls off limits?!

Our story begins with a young man in his late teens named Hyoudo Issei. Issei for lack of a better word was a pervert. Not as large of one as he was as a kid, but still a pervert. Unrepentant and all. Little did he know his life was going to be in for a huge change all because he decided to help out a girl. But that's for later, for now let's talk about Issei himself. Issei is a five foot ten inch tall Japanese youth with brown hair he wears in a ponytail that is messy. He has an unusual pair of red eyes, wears jeans, t shirts, sneakers, and a necklace given to him by his childhood friend years ago. The necklace is a silver pendant with a picture of the two of them on the inside. He is also the holder of the loginus class item Boosted Gear, the sacred gear created by god that holds the spirit of Ddraig De Gouche the red welsh dragon of domination. This made Issei the Sekiryuutei or red dragon emperor. Issei knew about his tenant, having been training with the dragon for nigh on five years, since his last year of middle school. Issei's partner constantly berates him for being a pervert but thanks to all the training he recommended for Issei, Issei is a proper wielder of him. Anyway now that we talked about Issei we can actually truly begin the story.

Our story truly begins the summer of Issei's first year out of college. He was jogging through the park he lived near, in Kyoto Japan. He'd mover there from Kuoh town at the end of his high school career. Issei had graduated pretty high in his class, but he had decided to try for a university in Kyoto rather than staying and going to college in Kuoh town. His two best friends Matsuda and Motohama, had stayed behind saying they had people they wanted to keep in touch with whereas Issei wanted to get away from their role as the perverted trio. Issei was the most perverted of the three but as said before after high school he'd mellowed out a bit. He hadn't lost any of his perversions but he'd learned how to hide them better. Anyway Issei was currently jogging through the local park humming a tune under his breath. As he jogged he talked to Ddraig about when they were going to face the white one or Albion. Albion was the dragon Ddraig had been fighting for as long as he could remember. Every time the two had a new host the hosts would battle to the death.

Issei was so wrapped up in his conversation with Ddraig he ran into a man who was just getting up from a park bench. The man had been watching Issei trying to decide if he was the right one for a proposition he had and Issei had knocked them both to the floor. Issei got up saying "Sorry Oji san, I wasn't watching where I was going." He helped the man to his feet and said "I apologize, I was lost in my own mind." This was not exactly true, but close enough that Issei didn't feel bad about saying it. Issei was an honest guy after all, and he disliked lying even if he'd developed a habit of minimizing his perversions in public.

The older gentleman laughed. He stood at six foot one, had black hair with blonde highlights, and a blonde goatee. He smiled and said "I'm Azazeel not an old man kid," then muttered low enough Issei couldn't hear, "Though I guess I am old compared to most since I'm a fallen angel." He continued "Anyway kid, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where I can find a young man named Issei Hyoudo. My subordinates said they had heard he'd moved to Kyoto and I am looking for him for a project. I have a note from his parents saying they trust me, but if you don't know where I can find him I guess I'll have to ask around town some more." Azazeel did indeed have all the things he was talking about but he knew the young man in front of him was Issei Hyoudo and that the boy was going to fall for his tactics hook line and sinker. He couldn't sense any power coming of the young man but that meant nothing in the modern world. It just meant that he'd never had a run in with the supernatural in his life, or so the leader of the Grigori, or fallen angels faction, thought.

Issei studied the man sensing his power and decided to play along. He said "I'm Hyoudo Issei. I'd like to see this letter you have from my parents, but after that I'll hear what you want form me."

Azazeel smirked and handed him a letter hand penned by his parents. The letter read _"Dear Issei, we have decided to sign you up for a recent program. This program involves the two new groups that the government has released information about. One is the Supernatural, which include angels, devils, and fallen angels, the other is Liminals or Human monster hybrids. An example of a liminal is a harpy or lamia. Your grandparents have left you their house in Kyoto since they moved to America, and you can move in there instead of living in a dinky apartment. Mr. Azazeel is a coordinator alongside Mrs. Smith, he coordinates for the supernatural while she coordinates for the liminals also known as extra species. That said he hope you take their offer because by doing so you'll meet new people and learn about their cultures while being paid to house them and go to school. We know you aren't as worthless as you were in your younger years an hope to see you have many grandchildren for us to spoil so basically TAKE THE DEAL! _

_Love Mom and Dad."_

Issei blinked and looked at Azazeel then said "I know that liminals have been on TV, but what's this about supernaturals?"

Azazeel grinned exposing his wings and said "Supernaturals including devils and my own group the fallen angels have been using humans as pawns for to long in the opinion of the governments so we are being forced to coexist. I being the leader of one faction of supernaturals am allowed to be a coordinator. A few other coordinators are Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafell Leviathan. Adjuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodean. As well as many gods of different pantheons, Michael and Gabrielle of the angel faction, and of course the occasional human. Humans are the main coordinators for liminals while we leaders of the factions are the main coordinators for the supernatural. Anyway as I said I'm Azazeel leader of the Grigori, and we want you to become a host."

Issei blinked and asked "What does being a host entail exactly?"

Azazeel grinned and said "Opening your house to supernatural and monstrous creatures. You will be paid and allowed to live your life but for the supernatural to leave your home they would have to be disguised and liminals can only leave escorted by their caretaker cause they cannot hide out among humans. That said there are some creatures like yokai who are both supernatural and liminal. Any other questions mister Hyoudo?"

Issei nodded and said "A few, why choose me, my family had to tell you I'm a massive pervert, my school records had to show I'm not the best at foreign languages, and my housing situation only recently was rectified."

Azazeel laughed and said "Because you never forced yourself on a woman. You never had a problem with the opposite sex despite being a pervert, you're a generally good person, and you have a house in Kyoto where a few people want to live. If you're not interested we can't force you though."

Issei thought about it and mentally said _"Ddraig what do you think?" _

_**Ddraig replied " I believe this would be good for you. It would allow you to meet others who knew about the supernatural and possibly learn their training methods to prepare for when the white one attacks us, as you have no plan of instigating the conflict with him but he may have plans of instigating it with you." **_

Issei nodded and said "Alright Azazeel san I'll join the program as a host. When will the program begin?"

Azazeel grinned and said "Well kid, we're going to bring your new tenant to your house tomorrow after Smith has you fill out some paperwork, you look over my paperwork, etc. You'll be the host of the college student Rias Gremory, a yokai pair of mother and daughter named Yasaka and Kunou, and a liminal girl named Miia. Anyway see you tomorrow Issei." Issei bid him farewell and he jogged to his apartment where he got all of his stuff shipped to his grandparents house.

He walked in the door and looked around humming to himself. His grandparents had only left a few days before so the place was mostly clean. He walked throughout the house familiarizing himself with it. After about an hour his things arrived and he placed them in the master bedroom. The house was a two story western style home. It had a kitchen, two bed rooms, and an onsen on the bottom floor with three more bedrooms, a pair of bathrooms, and the master suite on the top floor. The kitchen was stocked with the latest up to date appliances and what not, while there was only a TV in the den and master suite being that his grandparents weren't big on television.

***********************************************Three hours later***************************************************************

After putting everything away and eating Issei took a dip in the onsen on the back of the property. He sighed in relief as he entered the water and hummed to himself wondering what the next day would bring. After his soak he scrubbed himself down again and walked to his room. It was already getting late so Issei decided to just crash on the bed. He knew his grandparents had left the electricity on for the rest of the month so he had plenty of time to change it over into his name. He yawned as he lay in bed and muttered "So tomorrow I meet three women and a little girl. Oh boy, though why this Yasaka is part of both coordinators programs I'll have to ask her about." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

************************************************The next day*******************************************************************

Issei woke up at five in the morning and started getting ready for the day. He got up, got dressed in a red t shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. After dressing he walked to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. As he ate he heard a knock at the door. Issei sighed and got up then walked to the door where he was met by a buxom dark haired woman and Azazeel. He waved the two of them in and sat back at the table. The woman who Issei ogled said "Hello mister Hyoudo I'm Ms. Smith." Issei waved politely. She smiled nad said "I know Azazeel introduced himself yesterday and said that I'd be collaborating with him on one of your home-stays and he wasn't wrong. Yasaka is a home stay from both my facilities and the supernatural but has more rules of the supernatural that she follows as she has graduated from the way most liminals are. Plus Yokai are a grey area since they were on earth before humans where as most liminals are from another world entirely."

Issei nodded and said "Make's sense, so I guess I'll be meeting my new homes-stays later this afternoon?" Smith nodded as did Azazeel and Issei said "Anything I should know about them or the program?" The two smirked and pulled out two large stacks of papers each one at least forty or fifty pages thick. He blinked and said "What are these?"

Smith took the lead again saying "These are your contracts, rules, and obligations." Issei slowly nodded and she said "They're also the papers that say you will be held liable for anything you do with your home stays including being prosecuted if you help them break the law. Any other questions or can I have some coffee?" He shook his head and she grabbed a cup of coffee sighing in pleasure as she sipped from her cup, Azazeel doing the same and the two told him the first three weeks of home stay wouldn't be held against him unless the guests broke the laws they knew about but he wouldn't be held completely responsible until he'd turned in all the paperwork. They told him three weeks because they figured in that time you could easily read a hundred pages and memorize all the rules.

After they finished their coffee the two coordinators looked Issei's house over and Azazeel said "Nice mix of western and eastern housing. Seems Rias and Yasaka will enjoy, what about Miia, Smith?"

Smith smirked and said "Miia is going to be thrilled that it's large enough for her to easily move around otherwise doubt she'll care." Issei nodded humming and popped a piece of gum into his mouth chewing silently as the two talked amongst themselves. When they turned to him he looked at them questioningly and Smith said "You're home-stays will be here at one o' clock. Anything you'd like to know about them, maybe their bust size mister pervert?" Issei shook his head keeping his eyes on Smith's sunglasses and not on her bountiful chest amazingly, well for thirty seconds at a time he was keeping his eyes focused on her face anyway. She smirked and said "Ah Issei you are going to have a lot of trouble if you can't even keep focused on a girl's face for longer than thirty seconds. Especially with your three home-stays, well at least Yasaka, well I think she'll be reprimanding anyway. Also do you happen to have an equalizer as we in the business like to call them, on you?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and said "An equalizer for what?" Smith grinned and looked at Azazeel who was studying the boy's soul trying to find anything that made him more than human. Eventually he felt a draconic presence and nodded at Smith.

She smirked and said "An equalizer within the supernatural which allows you to actually interact with them fight wise is a sacred gear for most humans or ancestry of Youkai, Dragon, Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel blood."

Issei blinked and asked "Why would I have any of those?" She stared him dead in the eye after raising her glasses and he just focused on her boobs to keep a straight face.

She sighed and said "Issei you have draconic traits." He looked up sharply and she said "That's not a problem, we just need to know which sacred gear it is so that we know how much trouble you'll be and if we can count on you for boss level threats."

He sighed and nodded before saying "Ddraig time to wake up." Smith and Azazeel blinked confused.

Ddraig woke up saying _**"Hello partner. I see you were staring at the lady's breasts. I am Ddraig De Gouche. I am the heavenly dragon sealed in the boosted gear and Issei's partner. It's nice to meet two beings who know about the supernatural and know I won't have to completely hide myself as I did when Issei first awakened me. We were worried that something would happen so we kept my awakening secret. However as time went on I trained my hosts mind and body but couldn't get rid of his perversity for that I'm sorry milady."**_ Smith just laughed.

Azazeel said "So he's the new Sekiryuutei. He doesn't seem like much Ddraig. You sure you've been training him?"

Ddraig replied _**"Yes Azazeel I have been training the boy since high school. That said he has to pick up the training now that he'll be living with supernaturals so they don't walk all over him. However I would say he's a high class combatant on the scale. Not quite ultimate but that's without boosting. Boosted he lives up to ultimate standards." **_Azazeel laughed until he felt Issei release the limiters on his power. He sweat dropped realizing the red dragon was being serious and was thankful the boy wasn't an enemy of the government or anything.

Issei regained the hold of his power which had put Smith onto her knees breathing heavily and said "Sorry but Ddraig said you needed an example. Anyway I guess I'd better prepare for my guests, but shouldn't Rias Gremory be married to Riser Phenex?" Azazeel shook his head and he said "So they broke off the engagement?" Azazeel nodded and Issei said "Rocking. I'd rather not have a hot head fire bird's descendant attack me over and over for his girlfriend being in my home." Azazeel and Smith laughed at that then said they'd be back at one with the home-stays and headed out. Issei meanwhile started cleaning up and setting up rooms for his guests. It was currently eleven o' clock meaning he had two hours to kill so with the rooms set up he watched TV deciding to just kill time and resisting the urge to watch porn or play an eroge.

**********************************************Two hours later*****************************************************************

Azazeel and Smith returned two hours later as they said they would with two vehicles. The first was a limousine housing the two supernaturals and Yasaka's daughter Kunou. While the second was a large truck housing Miia, Issei's extra species or lamia girl. Issei walked out as he heard them pull up and said "Hey Azazeel, Ms. Smith. I see you brought my new tenants with you this time, wonderful." The tenants in question looked Issei up and down and admired his swimmer's build from years of working out thanks to Ddraig and years of running from the kendo team at Kuoh.

Rias, a five foot seven inch tall buxom crimson haired devil with blue-green eyes, in a corset, shoulder cape, and skirt with long stalkings and sneakers said "Hello Issei, I'm Rias. It's nice to meet you, I am currently attending Tokyo University or Todai, as a first year and will soon be a second year. My friend Akeno lives nearby at a shrine and also attends Todai." Issei nodded humming in polite interest keeping his gaze on his face through pure willpower though he occasionally glanced down at her breasts unable to resist the power of oppai as he would say. Rias giggled each time she caught him looking at her chest. She asked Issei "May I go inside my new home?" Issei nodded and said he'd have to meet the other home-stays.

Next up were Yasaka and Kunou, the two vixens had nine tails. Kunou looked to be about fourteen and Yasaka barely looked out of her twenties despite the white on her ear tips and tail tips. She smiled and bowed saying "Hello Issei Dono." Issei bowed to the fox yokai and she said "I'm Yasaka, Kunou chan's mother. I'll be staying with you for the foreseeable future. I used to lead the yokai faction but with the incoming of new liminals my faction has been relegated to needing to learn to integrate with humans just like the other supernaturals and I volunteered to be the first to do so to see if it was feasible for humans and yokai to live together."

Issei studied the fox milf. She was a five foot eight inches tall putting her between he and Rias' height. She had golden hair, two gold fox ears with white tips, nine gold fox tails with white tips as well, and had an hourglass figure covered up by a miko outfit. She smiled seeing Issei watch her and said "May I and Kunou enter Issei Dono?" Issei turned to Kunou who'd walked up at the mention of her name. She was about five foot two, had nine fox tails like her mother, blonde hair, gold color for both ears and tails, gold eyes, and a nice pair of palmable breasts. He nodded letting them pass meeting Yasaka's golden eyes that were so much sharper than her daughters. Yasaka's eyes were old while Kunou's were young.

After the two foxes left Smith walked up and said "Be ready to be cuddled." He looked at her questioningly and she whistled letting them open the back of the truck. A lamia with pink fins for ears, pink scaled tail, pink eyes, red hair, and a good DD cup chest suddenly slid out of the trailer and rushed over hugging Issei's head to her chest. Smith laughed and said "I warned you Issei." He held up a thumbs up humming happily thinking he could at least die a little happier now. Smith said "Miia release Issei." Miia did as she was told and Smith said "Now introduce yourself missy."

Miia smiled and said "Hello Issei, I'm Miia Snake Tail. I'm a lamia from the other world and I'd like to thank you for hosting me. Can I call you darling?" Issei nodded and she said "Yay! I think we'll get along really well darling. I'm eighteen, how old are you?"

Issei said "Nineteen."

She smiled and said "I've always liked older men." Issei studied her and saw that her tail was ten feet long, had red and pink scales as stated before, and was covered by a skirt at the top along with her wearing a bra and blouse that was red in color. She smiled and said "See something you like Darling?" Issei blinked and nodded not feeling ashamed nor feeling like he was going to be hit for speaking honestly. She giggled and said "Oh darling you're so naughty. I think we'll get along just fine. I'll leave you to talk to Ms. Smith."

Smith smirked and Miia slithered into the house then said "Ok Darling kun, you already know you have three weeks to read the paperwork, but a few ground rules. NO SLEEPING WITH THE GIRLS! You have to make sure Kunou goes to school since you're both her and her mother's legal guardian. You will get a monthly stipend but you'll need to work on the side for extra things. All that out of the way if you find any strays you want to add to your collection feel free to run it by both Azazeel and myself or either one of us depending on what you're plans are. If you have any questions here are our cards." She handed him a copy of both Azazeel's and her own business cards.

Issei took them and said 'Thanks Smith. Is that everything?" She and Azazeel nodded and bid him adieu then walked to their limo and drove away. He walked inside to see a Mexican stand off between the three girls. Miia was glaring at both Rias and Yasaka making Issei ask "What's wrong with you three."

Kunou was the one who spoke up. She said "Mom is mad because the snake called her old, the red head was called a succubus, and I was called little girl. The red head asked what we were all doing here so mom told her we live with you Issei. She didn't take to kindly to that saying something about Yokai and Liminals not knowing their place, then mom said they should watch how they talked about her as she was stronger than both of them combined leading to this." Issei sighed realizing that things would start out complicated and probably only grow more-so as time went on. Kunou seeing the look in Issei's eyes said "Yeah it's complicated. This is what happens when coordinators don't tend to warn the supernatural and liminals about each other. I went to school with a few of each so I'm not as bothered as mom and the red heads."

Issei chuckled catching the attention of all three older women, who watched as Kunou glomped his arm and said "Think we can watch TV?" He nodded and put on a magical girl show the two sitting on the couch as Kunou said "When you three are done fighting we can decide what else to do, for now Momma, you're being a bit too loud so could you guys go out back or something?" Issei chuckled seeing how a fifteen year old had defused the ticking time bomb that was his current tenants. She giggled and whispered "I'm just trying to cut the tension so they don't all start fighting and you have to intervene. I'd rather not have to go back to mom's temple in the yokai section of town without seeing what the normal humans are like."

Issei chuckled nad whispered "You're a devious little vixen, Kunou." She nodded proudly and he chuckled. He turned to the two teenagers and fox milf and said "Going to behave?" They nodded and he said "Then grab a seat and I'll put something on we all want to watch." They sat on the couch as Issei moved to a chair. He yawned and started flipping channels as Kunou curled up in his lap like it was the most natural place to be. He sighed realizing the older women were all glaring at him for how he was pampering the fox princess. He looked at Yasaka and asked "Does she normally react this positively to new people?" She shook her head and he said "Huh must be something about me."

Miia said "Oh Darling I bet you'll be a great father." Issei laughed that off while the other girls chimed their agreement then they all settled on a cooking show. They watched TV a while then Issei offered the girls the use of the onsen while he cooked lunch since it was a little early for dinner. The girls agreed and headed to the onsen while Issei headed to the kitchen.

(With the girls while Issei was cooking.)

Kunou was still watching TV as Rias, Yasaka, and Miia all stripped in the onsen's outer room. They doused themselves with cold water and scrubbed clean then climbed into the onsen and sat down staring at each other. Rias broke the stalemate first and said "Alright why are you two here?"

Miia said "I was just hoping to learn more about the world but Darling has such a reptilian scent about him I fell for him."

Yasaka said "I'm curious about how much humanity has changed since I last left the shrine and I'm supposed to prepare the program for other Youkai if they want to do it. I agreed because I was told that Issei dono was a good albeit perverted young man. What about you Rias Gremory?"

She smiled and said "My brother asked me if I wanted to live in the human world and Azazeel offered to enroll me in the home-stay program. I agreed because it meant interacting with normal humans who were about my age. That said I don't know what to expect though I have no qualms with Issei looking at my boobs, do you two?" They shook their heads and she said "Then let's see just want type of man our host is and try to get along for his sake, shall we?" After agreeing they all settled in for a long relaxing soak.

Little did they know that Issei would ensnare more than their curiosity, or would he?

**Author's notes: You'll have to see the truth in a later chapter. If this gets a positive following great, if not well then I'll work on it anyway because I'm enjoying it. Yes I aged up Kunou, why because I wanted to. Yes I added Miia from Daily Life with Monster Girls. All that said, you'll see more girls from both franchises, some girls going with other characters and more. All that said I hope you enjoyed this introduction and now it's on to my other stories. MUSE GET BACK HERE YOU HAVEN'T SAID WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON DAMN IT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Gettin to know the fox duo

Legalities: I don't own Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Musume aka Everyday life with monster girls, or High school DxD. Hell I don't even own the original concept of this story, I just decided to take from those three and make my own story my own way. The main character is Issei but he isn't a complete and utter pervert, things have changed as he aged. That said you'll see all the changes as the story goes on starting in chapter 1. I was originally going to use an OC but you know what I think Issei deserves a chance to shine in one of my works. After this I'm going to get back to my regular update schedule. Sorry if this pisses anyone off but honestly, I just needed to get an idea out of my head. Anyway thanks for listening ot my disclaimer and what not and on to the story.

Talking: "hi" _Thinking_: _"Hi?" __**Ddraig:**_ _"__**Hello Issei."**_**[Boosted Gear] **_Flashback_ *********Scene Change that is unspecified or time change.******** (Character focus Change.)

Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Mother and Daughter Fox duo.

Issei woke up in the morning to the sound of shouting. It was the second day of his home-stay and he could already detect a pattern between snake, fox, and devil. He got up yawning and showered then got dressed and walked downstairs to see the three elder females arguing and Kunou watching on while munching a bowl of cereal. Miia, Rias, and Yasaka were all arguing. Rias was shouting "You crazy snake, and you lady Yasaka what the hell are you doing try to sneak into Issei's room?"

Yasaka replied "I WAS TRYING OT WAKE HIM UP GREMORY! WHY WERE YOU GOING TO HIS ROOM IN NOTHING BUT A LOOSE BUTTON UP SHIRT?!"

Miia shouted "I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE TRYING TO DO YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY DARLING AND CONVINCE HIM TO KICK ME OUT! WELL IT'S NOT HAPPENING YOU HUSSIES! THE ONLY ONE OF YOU WHO I WILL ALLOW TO STAY IN OUR LOVE NEST IS KUNOU!"

Issei walked over to Kunou and asked "What did I miss?"

Kunou, without taking her eyes off the bickering college student, her mother, and the snake, said "They all tried to go into your room. Mom just wanted to wake you up as a thank you for letting us stay, Gremory seemed to want to sleep in the same bed as you, and the snake wanted your body heat. I don't know why the three of them can't act civil but it's always been this way. Whenever mom interacts with devils other than the Satans she gets pissed beyond compare, and the monster girls give us Youkai a bad name as they just want to expand their species with human males.

Honestly they're all acting like hormonal teenage girls who asked the same guy out to prom, and I should know because I watched three older Youkai girls ask out the same dragon boy and get into a similar scuffle. Thankfully I don't have school for the next two weeks while I get settled, but Rias has class in two hours and Miia, has to go to orientation with Smith in an hour so it's just mom, you, and me. Mom wants to find out what kind of guy you are."

Issei nodded and said "I'll gladly get to know you and your mother over the course of the day while the others are out. That said shouldn't you be doing the homework your school assigned you for your two weeks out?" Kunou nodded and finished eating then got up and washed her plate before heading to her room to get started on said homework while Issei made himself some toast watching the fireworks go down. He wondered whose bright idea it was to have three clashing personalities in his new home and figured it was probably a combination of the genius of Smith and Assazeel. He chuckled as he thought of Azazeel as Assazeel.

He knew he had no reason to think of Azazeel as such yet, but he had a feeling that he'd be seeing the fallen as Assazeel fairly soon if he dropped anymore bombshells on him without his agreement. He munched on his toast as the three females stood glaring at each other then said "Good morning ladies, maybe you should prepare for the day ahead instead of arguing." They turned to him and saw he was sitting there watching them then each felt a slight blush at how they'd been acting apologized and walked out of the room back to their own domiciles within the home. He yawned and started making himself a more filling breakfast of bacon and eggs as Yasaka walked back in with the paper and set it at his spot on the table.

He smiled nad thanked her which she waved off with a simple "No need to thank me Issei Dono." He finished cooking his food and sat down reading the paper while Yasaka tidied up the kitchen and the other two looked on with heated glares. Yasaka pretended not to notice the two younger women's glares and hummed happily as she sat down across from Issei saying "So Issei Dono, Kunou said you want to get to know everyone better over our first few weeks together. Is this correct?" Issei nodded not looking up from his paper and she said "Excellent. Then how about we start after Gremory and Miia san both leave?" He nodded humming and finished eating then put his plate in the sink where Yasaka washed it and went back to his paper while the kitsune hummed and watched the other two out of the corner of her eye.

Rias grumbled her crimson hair flashing as she turned and walked to her room to get ready for college, while Miia went to her own room to get ready for Smith to pick her up. Issei looked up as he heard the footsteps and slithering fade then said "Is this some sort of game between you, Rias, and Miia?" Yasaka shook her head and he said "Oh Good, because I would hate to be considered a game piece to be won, after all if that were the case I'd have to turn it around on all of you, can't be a harem king ruled by three beautiful women when you plan to have the best harem in existence." Yasaka laughed at that thinking that this young man had no idea what he was in for.

Issei smiled at Yasaka and asked "You have any plans for the day besides talking to me Yasaka?" She shrugged and he said "That's cool. I think I'm going to go for a jog, tell Azazeel and Smith I'll read more of the contract when I'm back and I'm about half way done with it so far." She smiled and nodded then bid him farewell at the door as he ran out and started jogging down the street humming a happy tune. While Issei was jogging Rias was packing up for her first day of class, and Miia was waiting for Smith. Smith arrived about ten minutes into Issei's jog and escorted Miia to a large truck that would take her to orientation where she would learn the rules about the home stay.

About an hour after he started his jog Issei arrived back home and saw Yasaka sitting with Kunou in the living room watching television. He nodded at them and said "Let me wash up then the three of us can get to know each other." Yasaka nodded and waved him to go have fun while Kunou studied the human male sensing his power reserves had increased a little from his exercise.

Issei walked into his room and into his black and white tiled personal bath then started to wash up before saying to Ddraig "I wonder what those two have planned." Ddraig remained silent and Issei chuckled saying "Bet they don't know I have a sacred gear, eh partner?" Ddraig merely chuckled in response to his partner's words.

Issei got dressed in fresh clothes and walked down to the living room then sat in a chair across from the couch where Yasaka and Kunou were sitting. Yasaka smiled at Issei and said "So Issei Dono what would you like to know about my daughter and myself?" Issei shrugged and she said "Not the least bit curious?" He chuckled and made a so-so gesture causing her to sigh and ask "What do you mean so so?"

Issei said "I mean that I'm interested in learning whatever you'll tell me but also learning more about Youkai in general." She blinked surprised and he said "I'll be learning about the other girl's races more when I talk to them so I feel it's only fair to learn all I can about you and the Youkai, Kyuubi in particular, and find out what I can and how not to offend." Kunou giggled glad Issei was so curious while Yasaka studied him trying to get a feel for why he really wanted to learn all of this. When no reason's other than those he stated appeared in her mind she sighed and he said "Is that a no?" She shook her head and he said "So you're willing to tell me more about your race and what not?" She nodded and he grinned slightly saying "Awesome. I can't wait to hear everything you're willing to tell me Yasaka."

Kunou giggled and said "Me and mom can both tell you a lot, I can tell you about younger Youkai and our development while mom can specify about Kyuubi and our culture." Issei nodded leaning back in his seat and she said "To start, we age just like humans even though we have much longer life spans. In the case of Nekomata and Kyuubi our number of tails tells a lot. It mainly is a power scale, a two tailed cat is stronger than most Youkai while a nine tailed Kyuubi like mom and I is the most powerful of Youkai and closest to the gods of Japan." Issei blinked surprised and Kunou said "Yes the gods are real. They just tend to stay away from the spotlight. I mean only the god of the bible currently interferes in human lives with the sacred gear system, though with the peace between the three factions at the realization that humanity is tired of being caught in the middle it means that there isn't as much going on. With the appearance of Liminals who many mistook for Youkai at first, we had to reveal ourselves or be forced out by their own world's magic infecting the earth. Anyway I'll leave the rest for mom to explain as she is the current guardian of Amaterasu's shrine."

Yasaka smiled and said "You saved me a little so thank you Kunou. Issei as Kunou said the gods are very much real. As are the spirits, the Youkai you've met, and the three factions of devils, angels, and fallen angels. The fallen angels have had the most interaction with humans that are known by history as they have married them occasionally. However that's not what you wanted to learn. Youkai are creatures of nature. We have a power called Chakra that originates in our souls. Chakra for us is the melding of body and spirit. We Kyuubi are especially proficient in using Chakra to call upon the five elements of nature and light and darkness. The elements of nature are fire, water, earth, air, and lightning. We kitsune are especially proficient in air and fire magic. Tanuki are better at light and dark magic, and nekomata are good at fire magic as well as harnessing nature energy. Nature energy attracts we Youkai when it's pure like power attracts devils and fallen angels. Angels are attracted to purity and darkness only attracts the darker creatures."

She took a breath and continued "Youkai are considered animal or nature spirits. However we are more than that. We are the literal incarnations of the world's will to a point. We Kyuubi or Nine tailed Kitsune, are the bridge between the Youkai and Gods in Japan. Youkai are many things but able to directly converse with the gods we are not unless we are the avatars of them. I can directly communicate with mother Amaterasu as she is my patron and I her latest avatar. She occasionally takes over my body to make her will known to the mortal world. I have a temple here in Kyoto I was staying at where the leylines converged. Anyway Kitsune are a rare group and breed to get strong kits from strong males. It's a female kitsune's duty to repopulate our race after nearly being wiped out. At least in the case of kitsunes from earth. I don't know about any kitsunes from the liminal world. I mated with a strong male to have Kunou about fifteen years ago. She's starting her first year of high school this spring. She already has all nine tails because she's a direct descendant of the royal line of Kyoto."

Issei whistled softly and said "Amazing. If all that's true though then why are you, Rias, and Miia fighting over me? I'm not that strong." Ddraig snorted within the boosted gear but no one other than Issei heard it. He shushed the dragon and continued "I know Miia just likes my acceptance of her, and Kunou seems to like me as a friend, but you and Rias seem to be seeking something form me. What is it?" His voice turned cold at the end as he made the fact he wouldn't be a pawn known causing both kitsunes to be wet between the legs at the danger in it."

Yasaka said "I can sense a great power in you. It wouldn't be something I normally was attracted to but your earnest approach and kind demeanor have won my affections at least partly. Although I think you have to worry about Kunou jumping your bones more than myself, the Gremory, or the lamia." Kunou blushed and smacked her mother's arm as if to say 'Stop talking and stop talking now.' She laughed and said "We have much more control of ourselves than my daughter, even if your snake would like nothing more than to jump your bones." Issei snorted the darkness leaving his aura and his aura pulling back allowing the two kitsunes to calm down. Yasaka smiled and said "Also your aura has a strong effect on those you are around." Issei blinked surprised and she said "I could sense it when we met but it gets stronger when you are angry, in distress, or just plain loosen your hold upon it. Auras attract the supernatural like good looks attract humans, though your looks don't hurt either."

Issei blinked surprised as he'd always been told he was to plain for the girls and that his appearance and reputation as a pervert wouldn't allow him to get a girlfriend ever. He'd given up on trying but felt like maybe the supernatural and liminal girls would give him a shot. He said "Ah, I guess that's cool. So you're a milf, and Kunou's a teenager. Is there anything you are plotting?"

Yasaka puled a fan out of her sleeve and covered her mouth hiding a smile as she replied "To ravage you in your sleep and make you my toy." Issei's blood ran south at the ravaging part then he coughed at the toy part. She laughed and said "I'm kidding, Issei." He nodded and she stretched out accentuating her chest and said "Though I wouldn't be adverse to a roll in the sack for now it's not in the cards." He nodded and she said "Seriously though, I just plan on living and enjoying life while my daughter gets a good education. After all your a good man who won't take advantage of us and has your own life to live that we are now a part of." Issei nodded humming and stretched then popped his back making Yasaka wince at the cracking sounds. Kunou giggled finding the sounds seemed to make Issei similar to an old man. Yasaka bopped Kunou on the head and said "Anything else you'd like to know Issei Sama?"

Issei nodded and said "What are your interests, your preferred things to eat, and would you like me to get you anything to make your stay more comfortable?"

Kunou said "Well for me I don't need anything to be more comfortable because you have been a gracious host and let me play your game systems, as well as helping me with my homework. My favorite food is sushi, and my interests include playing the shamisen, gaming, watching movies, listening to music, and reading in my spare time. I enjoy white rice and find your eroge collection to be massive but your adventure game collection to be sorely lacking."

Issei laughed as Yasaka bopped her daughter with the fan again and said "I am fine Issei Sama. I enjoy white rice and grilled fish. My interests include a variety of things such as needlepoint, reading, writing, drawing, calligraphy, origami, cleaning, cooking, training my mind and body, shogi, and swimming. The only thing I can think of that would make the stay better was a musical instrument for myself to play in my spare time. With that said I'm off to the temple." Issei nodded and bid her farewell then turned to Kunou who smiled sheepishly upon realizing she was alone with the only male she was all that interested in even if he was an admitted and unabashed pervert.

Issei hummed softly as he stretched and said "Want to play some mortal kombat Kunou?" She grinned and nodded then the two adjourned to the living room where they started playing mortal kombat. Issei got his ass kicked handily despite having played the game more because Kunou's reflexes were twice the speed of the pervert's. He grumbled and kept playing with her for an hour or two then started making lunch.

While Issei cooked Kunou took a bath. Issei left the rice in the cooker and went looking for the fifteen year old then heard humming coming from the bathroom and peeked in seeing the back of the girl. He knew he was a pervert but this was a pervert's dream as he could just make out Kunou's tight ass, sumptuous legs, as she was standing and pouring water over herself, and a bit of side boob. Issei felt his breath catch as she turned flashing the door a look at her perky mounds before getting back into the water and relaxing. He quickly left the room and headed to the kitchen to continue cooking.

Kunou smirked to herself and said "Caught you perv." She stretched and luxuriated in the hot water humming and closing her eyes. She was just happy her heat hadn't occurred or she may have invited him to take a ride on the Kunou express. She snorted and said "I hardly know him even if mom does think he has a secret. It's probably just her hormones getting to her." She had caught sight of the tent Issei was pitching from seeing a nude girl and smiled mumbling "At least he's got something going for him downstairs." She yawned nad closed her eyes drifting off into a nap.

Issei finished cooking and put the plates on the table then called Kunou down hearing her splash and wondering what she was doing up there. He thought she may be masturbating and with a body like hers he could imagine all the fun she could have with her breasts. He shook his head clear and muttered "Should have never peeked on the girl now I'm all hot and bothered myself." He sat down and started eating as Kunou entered wearing a v neck that revealed some cleavage and short shorts that revealed her legs. She smirked at Issei when she caught him looking at her from the corner of his eye.

As they ate Kunou said "You know you're not a bad cook but mom's better, maybe she can teach you." Issei hummed in agreement and she giggled then stretched shoeing some of her toned belly and getting Issei to watch her fully. She laughed and said "You are so fun to tease Issei." Issei blinked and stared at the girl who smiled sweetly and said "I don't mind you looking while I'm clothed. A girl does like to be occasionally admired." He nodded and finished eating then washed his plate and walked into the living room to turn on the TV. Kunou giggled as she ate thinking of more ways to tease the boob obsessed pervert knowing he was a good guy but she was a kitsune and they were tricksters. Just ask anyone who knew a family of kitsune from either world.

Issei waited for the girls to return while Kunou came in and snuggled into his side watching a movie with him. He couldn't help but think _"Ok Issei, keep calm you have a cute girl on your arm but that doesn't mean anything. She could just be looking for warmth. Or she could be flirting with me, but I doubt that. She did say I was fun to tease. Maybe that's all she is doing. I'll play back and see how far she's willing to go for her joke." _Issei stroked Kunou's hair and she hummed in pleasure. He reached up to rub her ears making her hum louder and lean into his hand while not taking her eyes off the movie on the TV. Issei stopped making Kunou look at him with a pout on her face. He chuckled and went back to stroking her hair as the three older women entered the building.

He waved at them with his free arm which Yasaka took possession of and leaned into his other side from Kunou watching the movie as well. He wrapped his arm around her while the other two walked to their rooms grumbling about sneaky foxes. He chuckled softly and hummed to himself then said "Why are you watching the movie Yasaka?" She shrugged nad he said "Just wanted to join me and Kunou cuddling on the couch, huh?"

She nodded not taking her eyes off the screen and said "Yes. I don't care what the other two do but I want to bond with the man of the house and my daughter. He nodded and hummed then went back to watching the movie pulling her close and stroking her side while rubbing Kunou's ears causing her to actually purr. Yasaka giggled and said "Oh Issei, you're such a gentleman." Issei snorted knowing that if she'd caught him looking in on her daughter she'd have been tearing his balls off so didn't say anything. Kunou hummed and shushed her mother then leaned into Issei's hand and closed her eyes purring louder.

Issei chuckled and stretched then pulled both of them close and kissed them on the sides of their heads feeling bold. They smiled but didn't comment and he let it go at that smiling contentedly. He yawned and closed his eyes as the two foxes rubbed his thighs and nuzzled his neck getting his scent which smelled almost draconic. He smiled and said "Why are you sniffing me?"

Kunou said "You smell like a dragon." Issei blinked surprised and Kunou said "Maybe you have dragon in your ancestry or the secret your keeping involves dragons, either way it's no big deal, right mother?" Yasaka nodded nuzzling her head into Issei's neck and keeping her thoughts to herself. Little did Issei know that the idea of him being part dragon would cause changes within his home, but first he had to get to know his other house guests.

**There we go the Yasaka and Kunou chapter is done. Now onto the Rias chapter where Issei starts college and is dragged into her shenanigans. Then the Miia chapter then the next new girl and time passes on. This chapter only covered one day because the two fox Youkai didn't need weeks to geet to know Issei, though the next chapter will be a few days later with Issei having some off screen time with the foxes of Kyoto. **


End file.
